The Bottom Line
by Topazled Hannah
Summary: -Detective Conan/Magic Kaito- When things take an unexpected turn at a heist, Conan finds himself in a situation that neither he nor Kid could ever fathom. Prolog and Chapter 1 are up.
1. Prolog

A hospital

A hospital. Oh how he hated hospitals, both 'he's,' meaning Kaito and Conan AKA Kudo Shinichi. There lay Conan, appearing as though dead, although he breathed, his 'nee-chan,' Mouri Ran, standing (actually sitting) guard by his bed. No one could really convince her to move, she was that determined to watch Conan get better. Kaito felt a brush of consciousness at the back of his mind. He shivered slightly at the not-tangible contact, it felt cold, almost sad, and defiantly recluse.

_**"C-can't we do something, something to comfort her? Like, tell her?"**_ The new voice in Kaito's head said.

_"We could," _Kaito replied slowly, "_but wouldn't it just hurt her more? Knowing her almost-little brother is stuck in someone else's body? And a stranger none the less."_

Conan sighed, and curled up into a small ball. Kaito didn't really know how he knew what 'Conan' was doing, he just accepted it. Really, weirder things could happen. I mean, they could have completely switched bodies! Quietly, Kaito left, not really knowing what to do, and not wanting to cause his new charge any more emotional distress.

* * *

_So, prolog done! And, it's sooo short!! I promise the next chapters will be longer! So, this is this random idea that just popped into my head out of nowhere, and is partially inspired by Jeva's "Bottom Pair of Aces." Which is a really good story, though not finished._

_And, before you chop my head off, I don't own Detective Conan, nor Magic Kaito, but the characters do make nice toys..._

_Oh! This story is _**_NOT_**_ meant to be a yaoi/shonenai fic, but if that's how you interpret it, then tough noggies, that's your own problem. There will most likely be Shinichi/Conan X Ran, and Kaito X Aoko in future chapters though._


	2. A Gem, of Sorts

So, chapter one

_So, chapter one? Enjoy all, this is like, the first major, long-term story I've done, so sorry if it's a little choppy or not well-written in parts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan, or the characters that go along with them. I do, however, own the "Twin's Fragment," as it is a made up gem._

_Note: __**"yada yada" **__Conan thought-speak. "yada yada" Kaito thought-speak. '__**Yada Yada' **__ Conan thoughts. 'Yada Yada' Kaito thoughts._

**- The Bottom Line -**

_Chapter 1 - A gem, of sorts._

It had been a normal Kid heist, not that a Kid heist was ever truly "normal." Conan, AKA Kudo Shinichi, was the detective in residence, Hakuba being, ah, temporarily detained. (Let's just say that a certain witch decided to try her newest spell intended for Kaito, on someone else.) Naturally, as it goes at all Kid heists, Conan was the only one to notice whom Kid was disguised as, and chased after him once the gem had gone missing. Tonight's target was a golden topaz, known as "Twin's Fragment." It was rumored to be part of a larger gem. As legend would have it, any pairs looked at a full moon through said gem, would be cursed. Conan, who was never very superstitious, disregarded it as hear-say and nonsense. Looking back, he would tell you that some legends actually held a great amount of truth behind them, despite how silly they may sound.

They had made it to the roof. Kid, being slightly more than a few paces ahead of Conan, had decided to take the time to check out the gem, during the reprieve. As luck, or fate, would have it, Conan would burst out through the door just at that moment, that crucial moment. Conan looked up, his eyes landing on the gem, and through it, gleamed the moon.

That night had been a full moon.

It was only a few breathless moments, before it felt like something had grasped Conan's and Kid's hearts. They both felt their consciousness waver, and it wasn't just their conscious either. It felt like their whole being was wavering. It was Conan who collapsed first, with a cry. Kaito staggered back, as though pushed. He dropped the gem, and it settled by Conan's unconscious body. He felt as though a weight had been dumped on his mind, and his body was slow to react as he activated his hang-glider in escape, Nakamori had finally caught up. There was nothing more appealing to Kid when he got home, than flopping down on his bed, and sleeping.

Morning came too soon for the thief, thank goodness that it was the last school day of the week. His mind still felt heavy, along with his body, as though he suddenly had to share it. Sluggishly, he changed out of the Kid costume he had fall asleep in, and was headed downstairs, when a jolt went down his spine, and he felt, _panic?_ He was being watched, Kaito just knew it, though why that other feeling, brief feeling was, he didn't know. And that was worrisome, being watched in one's own home was enough to set anyone on edge, especially one with as much to worry about as Kaito. The feeling didn't disappear as he left his house, nether did it abate any when he met up with Aoko, who was ranting about Kid again, he ignored her. Kaito was fidgety in class, but then again, he was always fidgety, so it was ignored. To the casual observer, one could say that Kaito had a cold, for he was sluggish and completely out of it, but he had no other symptoms of having a cold. Though, the traditional mop-chase didn't last as long as usual, nor did Kaito flip any skirts. Not even once. For Kaito, it had been a long day, the feeling of being watched never left, and the young magician was happy to be home. He said hi to his mom, and went up to his room. He dropped his book bag, and said, "I know you're there, come out where I can see you." Funny, he sounded braver than he felt. Ah, but that was poker face for you.

_**"Ha! Don't you think I would if I could?" **_ A voice said remorsefully. It seemed familiar as it seemed to echo out from the room itself. Whoever it was, it wasn't Snake.

"Wha? Who, who are you?" Kaito said, Poker Face slamming firmer in place.

_**"Hmm, to think the famous voice changing Kaito Kid can't place a voice. That's interesting."**_ Humor seemed to lace the voice this time.

Kaito paused for a moment to think. "Ta-tantei-kun?" he ventured.

_**"Ah ha! He remembers. Now, if remembering had anything to do with why I'm stuck here, then-"**_

"Stuck? Stuck where?"

There was a sigh, _**"Sit. I don't want to freak you out when I actually 'sit down,' I haven't 'moved' all day. If you could call it that. I don't know what it will do at your end."**_ Kaito obeyed, and strode over to his bed, completely and utterly confused. Then he felt it. Like a finger stroking his brain, he felt it, and it wasn't pleasant. _**"Somehow, I got stuck in your head, it probably has to do with the gem you stole last night." **_ Thought (?) Conan. _' Well that isn't very convent, wait... this means that tantei-kun knows who I am?' __**"I heard that. And it's not that hard when you're watching life through someone else's eyes. Hey, relax a minute, I wanna try something." **_ Kaito paused, tensing. _' What is he planning?' _ _**"Oi, I said relax, not tense up. And I just want to check something real quick." **_Kaito thought it over for a few moments more, and decided that he really didn't have to worry. Tantei-kun could be annoying, but he was honest, so he relaxed. So, imagine, if you will, Kaito's surprise, when his own hand reached over, and pinched the pressure point near the thumb on his other hand. The fact that it had moved on it's own wasn't the only weird thing about it. His arm felt like there was, _something_ filling it up, as though it was a rubber glove being filled with water.

"_Tantei-kun, I think that's enough." _The feeling receded, much to Kaito's on relief.

_**"That's interesting, I can move your body, but I can't really feel the pain. Wait, I take that back. I felt a twinge." **_Kaito wasn't really sure what to do about that, it made him nervous to have someone else in his head, and it wasn't helping that said person could take control of his body. And one word flashed in Kaito's head, too quick for Conan to completely catch it: revenge! A few second later, Kaito heard a squawk in his head and grinned. _**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"**_

_"Revenge for taking control of my body without warning."_

_**"So, you mentally drop a large pile of books on me... Geez, do you even know what it looks like here?"**_

Kaito was silent for a few seconds, debating whether or not to ask. Conan watched in amusement from his vantage point. Kaito decided _"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to wonder till you do."_

Conan snickered slightly. _**"Well, I guess the only way to describe it would be like a bed room. Wait, feeling up to another experiment?" **_At Kaito's hesitation, he added, _**"It won't involve loosing control of any of your appendages. Just, close your eyes, I think this might work better that way." **_Silently Kaito agreed, he was wondering exactly how much each party could do. When Kaito closed his eyes, he did, indeed, see a room. It looked as though it was from the vantage point of the doorway, although when 'he' looked behind him, there wasn't one. The far wall was one giant TV screen, which was currently black. Kaito assumed that this was what his own eyes saw, and was currently black due to the fact that his eyes were closed. Kaito idly wondered if anything would play when he was dreaming. In one corner, was a bed, and in another was what looked like an arcade game. It had the buttons, the joystick, but it also had one thing more, a visor helmet. Some text appeared above it. "This is what I use to move your body." Kaito smiled humorously at the text, before his attention was diverted to a file cabinet. Text appeared in front of the drawers, along either a closed padlock, or an open padlock. "General Memories" was the first drawer, with an open lock. "Secrets" was the second drawer, which had both an open and a closed lock (meaning some were accessible, others weren't). The last one didn't have a sign; it just had a huge padlock. Kaito grinned. If the books appeared out of nowhere when he willed it (and indeed, there was a small pile of books on the ground), did that mean that he could spruce up the room a little? He decided to give it a shot. Along one of the walls, appeared a bookshelf, filled with books. Various gaming systems appeared that Kaito had played. Along the third wall, Kaito placed a bed. And, most importantly, as far as Conan was concerned, a soccer ball appeared in the middle of the floor. _**"What's the occasion?" **_Conan couldn't help but ask idly.

"_What? I can't have you getting bored." _Kaito said, as he opened his eyes. He grinned. Apparently the detective hadn't gone through the filing cabinet yet, because there would be no way that he would act as friendly if he knew what Kaito was planning.

* * *

_DX I HATE dialog. I absolutely suck at writing it. I don't even pretend to be good at writing it, though I am good pointing out bad dialog, and this is a perfect example. Faints I am so much better at description._

_Thanks to ChibiTanteiAnimeFan for proof reading this for me!! Go read her story "Puppy Love," It's an excellent story, and Chibi's writing just keeps getting better and funnier as it goes along._


	3. Author's Note So Sorry!

First off, this isn't a chapter, it's an author's note.. I'm so sorry, I know this isn't what you want to see.

For those who don't watch my profile, this is a message to you. **I plan to rewrite this story, it is not abandoned.** I still have plans for it and I haven't forgotten where I wanted to take it. However, after a recent reread and review of the set up, I realized I would eventually write myself into a corner. So after I work out a few details, I will begin rewriting it. You can expect to see the new fic when I have completed the story. Yes, finished. Only then will I begin uploading, so that I don't leave you hanging on my inability to write the next chapter for whatever reason.

Again, I apologize. I never wanted to be the person to update with an author's note, and here I am writing an author's note. But there will be an update on my progress soon, if any readers are still interested, I'll try and keep you updated. Just PM me if you would like to be kept updated on my progress. I might even try and bounce a few ideas off of you.


End file.
